1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power outlet apparatus; in particular, to a power outlet apparatus with multiple sockets detection, and detection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance in technology, electrical appliances required for daily life become more and more diversified. In general, the default sockets in the home environment or commercial environment are insufficient in number or too remote to allow power to reach the electrical appliance. Therefore, the power outlet apparatus emerged to allow the users to plug a greater number of devices, to extend the length of wiring, and to facilitate the users to manage the plugs and wirings.
In general, the traditional power outlet apparatus simply provides the increased number of sockets and extended length, but generally it is not equipped with the device to detect the status of electricity or the display thereof, while some users will need to know the total electricity consumption, thus came out with the power outlet apparatus having the display of total electricity consumption.
However, since it is normal that a plurality of electrical appliances are plugged to the power outlet apparatus, and the load, electricity consumption of each electrical appliance are different, a power outlet apparatus of the prior art, which is not equipped with the function of separate detection of the electricity consumption of each electrical appliance, will cause the user being unable to know the status of electricity consumption of each electrical appliance, thus fails to manage the electricity consumption of such electrical appliances efficiently.